Mother's Day Surprise
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Miley always wondered what it would be like to have a conversation with Michael's late mother. Well, now she gets her wish.


**AN: This is my Mother's day story. It will take place around Mother's day, and it will be a short one at that. As the summary states, Miley was sitting in Michael's apartment, (that story will come in the future) and she was wondering what would it be like to have a conversation with his late mother. Well Miley, ask and you shall receive...**

**MOTHER'S DAY SURPRISE**

It was that time of the year again, and by that I mean that it was Mother's Day. It was when everyone around the world, or in certain parts of it, would honor their mothers by doing certain things for them. That can range from buying them gifts like flowers, candy, taking them out to dinner, or other various things to show their affection towards their mothers. Of course, there are people that can't show affections towards their mothers because they have passed on to the other side.

For example, Miley Stewart and her boyfriend, Michael Harris. They lost their moms at really young ages. Miley lost her mom to a car accident when she was four years old, and Michael's story was a much more tragic one. His mom was murdered by someone his father hired when he was only three, and not only was she hit, but he was as well. His mom survived, and he was hit in the head. The bullet is still there, but what happened to him still haunts him to this day, and who would not be haunted by that?

Even after the tragic losses of both of their mothers, both Miley and Michael grew up to be fine young people. They ended up with each other, and their lives could not be better...

* * *

**ST. LOUIS, MO**

They were standing over a grave in Saint Louis, Missouri. Miley watched as Michael just stared at the grave. He didn't say anything, but his expression said volumes. It took Miley a long while to come to terms with her mother's death, and even then she was still not over her mother's death. When they went to visit her mother's grave a few months earlier, she nearly broke down as they were at the grave, but she was glad that Michael was there to comfort her through that tough time. Now she could only imagine what it would take for Michael to get over what his mom and Michael himself went through.

Michael was silent for a few moments, and Miley went up to comfort him.

Miley only kissed his cheek, and rested her head on his shoulder. She hated to see him like this, because whenever he got like this, it took him a long time to feel better. The only thing that Miley could do was to be there for him, and be a comforting girlfriend that she was.

* * *

When Miley was back at the apartment that Michael owned, Miley couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if Michael's mother was still around. What would she have to say about what Michael was doing with his life and how he was going about it? In all honesty, Miley really wondered what his mother would have to say about her? She remembered back to the time that she had to tell her dad that she was dating Michael, and that was a really awkward conversation between the two, and then when Michael had to talk to Robby Ray, that did not make for a comfortable conversation, to say the very least.

Miley walked over to the picture that Michael had of him and his mother. Michael was barely two in the picture, but she could already see the resembalance between the two.

That cute innocent smile that he had, that was something that made Miley love him in the first place. Too bad that soon after this picture was taken, it would be the last time that smile would come voluntarily.

Miley, while still holding the picture in her hands, took a seat on the couch in the living room, and fell asleep, not knowing what was about to happen...

* * *

_"Miley. Miley, it's time to wake up."_

_Miley heard a female's voice, but it was unfamiliar to her as to who it was. She slowly opened her eyes, and was met with a familiar pair of blue eyes and long blonde hair. She thought that it was Michael for a moment, but it was a female, a very familiar female from what she saw. The female was wearing a long white cloak that was similiar to what Michael wore on occasion. She looked at the picture in her hand, and then towards the woman who stood in front of her, then it dawned on her._

_This was Michael's mother._

_"Lori Ann?" Miley asked slowly stepping away from her, just to be on the safe side._

_"Yes, Miley, it is me. I would say in the flesh but that is really cliche'." Lori Ann answered. Miley gave a really awkward smile and laugh, because this was something that she had to get used to right now. Her boyfriend's late mother was standing right in front of her, a woman that was supposed to be dead right now, mind you._

_"I don't believe that it is really you. Prove it to me." Miley demanded._

_"Okay, what do you want to know?" Lori Ann asked her._

_"Anything that you shouldn't know." Miley smiled at her. Lori Ann thought about it for a minute, and then smiled back at her._

_"You and Michael tried to have sex in the shower one time, and he slipped and fell, tearing his groin." Lori Ann answered. Miley's face went as red as a beet when Lori Ann brought that up._

_"Okay, but if you are here, why are you talking to me, and why aren't you talking to Michael?" Miley asked._

_"I loved all of my children, but Michael is really special. He has the potential to be something big, at least that is what I always told him." Lori Ann said. "After I died, he rarely smiled. Then he met you, and he could never stop smiling that smile."_

_"I know the one." Miley said._

_"Miley, I can't take care of him anymore, and I need someone to take care of him for me." Lori Ann stated._

_"He is a big boy, he can take care of himself." Miley answered._

_"No, I mean that he needs someone that really loves him. Someone that won't break his heart." Lori Ann answered._

_"You mean me." Miley answered._

_"Of course." Lori Ann stated. "I really do miss my children, especially Michael. I know that you will take really good care of him, because you love him as much as I do."_

_"I will. Thank you." Miley answered._

* * *

Miley's eyes snapped open, and she realized that she fell asleep on the living room couch. She was holding the picture that Michael had of his mother, and she remembered the dream that she had moments earlier. She talked with Lori Ann about Michael, and she wanted her to take care of him. Miley wondered what she really meant by that, but she left it alone, chalking it up to her dream.

When she sat the picture down on the table where she originally picked it up, she swore that Lori Ann winked at her.

"Now I am seeing things." Miley said, rubbing her eyes. She made her way back to the bedroom, and slowly shut the door.

"Take care of Michael for me, Miley..."

* * *

**AN: See? Short, sweet, and to the point. Thanks for reading, and Happy Mother's Day!**


End file.
